Where There's A Will
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Alice hears that her best friend is alone in Storybrooke and charges in to save him. After all, he fought for her happy ending so she's making sure he gets his. She won't accept any less. Where there's a Will, there's an Alice, you know there's got to be a way.


Where There's A Will

 _a oneshot_

* * *

He's sitting on his couch, beer in his hand, when she comes in. Perhaps if he cared he would have been alarmed about someone coming into his home but that hadn't been a problem in ages. He had no idea who it could be, and he was pretty sure he locked the door, but he doubted it was someone coming to kill him. Storybrooke was softer than Wonderland after all.

"Will?"

His eyes widen and he turns around. She sticks out here, in her proper Victorian dress stepping across his cluttered apartment. He still had never gotten rid of all the boxes.

"Alice?"

She sits down next to him and studies his face, making Will feel uncomfortable under all the scrutiny.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why are you here, Alice? You should be back at home havin' your happily ever after with Cyrus."

"Will…" she sighs and squeezes his hand firmly, a supportive smile on her face, "I couldn't just leave you alone. And, I have something to tell you, but you have to come with me."

"Go back home, Alice. I don't want to drag you down with my life. I'm fine. I've even been settling in like a proper citizen."

"I'm not leaving you here, not like this!" She stands up and somehow managed to pull him to his feet as well.

"Alice!"

"You didn't let me do that awful procedure after Cyrus, so I'm going to help you now. I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything, Alice."

"I owe you a happy ending!" The intensity in her voice makes him pause. Stubborn Alice, there'd be no stopping her now. Once she dug her teeth in…

"You don't owe me anything," Will repeated seriously, "But since I know you're not going to leave it alone, I s'pose I'll humor you. Why don't I show you around town, show ya that Storybrooke isn't some Asylum. I don't need to be saved Alice."

"Hmm…" She gave it a thought, smiled, and agreed.

…

Alice had ever been to Storybrooke that once, and she had to admit it was much nicer in the daytime. It was still loud with those metallic cages zooming by but things are always less scary in the dark. Will gave a running commentary, pointing out places were various monsters had attacked or where the best place to acquire things was. As strange as this world was, Alice was sure that she could get used to it after a while. It wasn't as crazy as the illogic of Wonderland, that was for certain.

"You know that swords gonna attract some attention?" Will gave her an eyebrow, "I said you could have left it back at my apartment." He was glancing around, wincing at a few stares as they walked across the street.

Alice looked at him and Will grumbled. He knew she wasn't going to waltz around in an unfamiliar place without some kind of weaponry. Of course, Alice had learned a bit more magic from Cyrus since the last time they've seen each other but he didn't need to know that yet.

"This is Granny's." He announced as he opened a very windowed door. Alice took a look inside before they walked in and found the site as odd as anything else from this Storybrooke. Even worse it seemed like everyone _was_ looking at her. No one had seemed hostile yet and Will wasn't surprised so Alice waited on drawing her sword. She'd just keep a look out, that's all.

Alice did notice that she did really stand out in regard to Storybrooke fashions. She probably should have pulled out some of her Wonderland clothes for the trip but she didn't even think about it. Her main concern had been Will and not the strange world he was crashing on.

At least public eating places where similar no matter the world. She took at seat on a red booth and Will sat across from her.

"Well… This little tavern is curious." Alice let her eyes glance around the place, "It looks a lot more respectable than your usual haunts."

"It's more of a diner, or an inn, than a bar. It's the best place in town. Everyone goes here." He got that weird expression that he always did when he couldn't think of how to explain something. Alice didn't press but, she decided that someday she was going to learn everything about the world that had caught her friend's attention twice.

"What have you been doing?"

"Oh you know me, I'm always getting in the middle of somefin' or other." Will faked a smile.

Alice grimaced because she did know him. He did not bounce back well. This was the man who had his own heart torn out. He felt too much. He felt so much that even heartless he had cared about her.

This latest incident with Anastasia… Alice couldn't believe he'd been alone for all of this. That was going to change.

"Always up to your old tricks, ay knave?" She tried to fake her own grin. The effect was more like a scolding governess. "Mischief in this land of magic?"

"It's not actually magic, Alice." Will chuckled, "It's science. Like your world."

"England doesn't have all these strange contraptions." Alice looked from the strange box on the counter to a small object that a woman held in her hand. "I don't care if it's not called magic but the fantastical things I've seen in this world are not natural."

Will smirked. Alice was happy to see it was true, even if she'd unintentionally amused him.

"You've lived in Wonderland and this is the world you find strange?" He shrugged, "Nice to know what is takes to surprise you, Alice."

"Wonderland makes sense in _not_ making sense." Alice countered, "A butterfly will be flying butter. A fairy will ferry you. It may be nonsense but it is supposed to be. This Storybrooke has no rhyme or reason to its _magic_."

"Fine." Will shook his head, "I don't care. It can all be just magic."

A waitress came over to their table and Will ordered them both drinks and fries. Alice has no idea what they were but she smiled and nodded.

"What is a Sprite?" Alice whispered, "I do hope it's nothing barbaric."

"'Course not. It's just a fizzy, sugar drink. You'll like it better than tea."

"Hardly." Alice raised her eyebrows incredulously, "I'm British, Will."

"I thought you trusted me." Will seemed to take it as a challenge. Ha. Little did he know just how much her country prized a cuppa. It was easy to forget that he wasn't British at times given his accent, but then he'd go and do something like this.

"I remember that tavern in Carrolien. You said something about the local brown sludge-"

"Ok, ok-" Will interrupted, "There's no reason to go into that."

When the drinks came Alice actually did like her Sprite. It was strange, and seemed to go down her throat more like syrup but she had drunk far worse before. The fries were an odd potato dish, but salty.

They talked of happy things. Alice caught him up on her happily ever after and Will shared a little about the town. It was a nimble dance around the problems. Usually Alice would have just gotten to the point but she felt he needed this. She let him have this banter, this company. It would make it easier for him to hope.

After she ate the last fry however, it was time for business.

"I'm taking you back home with me."

"Alice-" he protested, but Alice spoke quicker than a whip.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. You need to be around friends."

"I'm not worth it, Alice. Just go back to Cyrus, live a happy life. Don't let me drag you back down."

"But don't you see, Knave?" Alice pinned him down with her eyes, "My happy ending doesn't exist unless my best friend is happy too!"

"But you finally have-"

"I'm more than ready to go one another adventure. Cyrus agrees."

"What?" For once he actually stayed quiet, and she didn't have to interrupt.

"You know I've never dreamed of settling down like I'm supposed too. It was nice to be back home for a while but we've both been so bored. Neither of us are purely interested in society life. It's time for another quest, especially when you obviously need help. I will have you know that I am taking you with us even if I have to knock you out and drag you myself."

"But you said you're taking me to England? Alice?" His voice was surprisingly firm even if his eyes were big. His fists were clenched. Alice laid her hand on his in comfort.

"Only to pick up Cyrus."

"Then what? What are you planning Alice?"

"We're going to get Anastasia back."

"But she-"

"I know."

"It's can't be-"

"We have a plan." Alice tried to project confidence. She let her strength radiate from every pore. Will had to have hope.

"But-"

"Will," she had his attention, "You know what you have done for me. Do you honestly think I wouldn't find a way to do the same?"

"This plan of yours," his voice was quite, "It'll work?"

"Yes."

She could tell the moment that the enormity hit him. Life was in his eyes again, as well as tears. His grin was bigger than ever. He took a moment and a deep breath. He clapped and rubbed his palms together.

"Right then, I don't suppose that rabbit is anywhere near by?"

* * *

 **A/N** : I started writing this in the beginning of season 4 when the shows writers decided to just stick a moping Will in Storybrooke without explanation. It's sat half finished on my laptop for over a year but I finally decided to finally finish it out and post it. After all, there's always enough Will outrage to go around. I'm still annoyed at the crud they pulled on him in season 4, and that he's still not getting explained this season. Like, why did they pluck him out of his happy ending if they were only going to forget about him? I've seen a few theories that he's going to end up being Hook's half brother- WHICH I WOULD LOVE mostly because then they'd let him get a little limelight but still. Just poor Will. After what OUATIW did with Anastasia in the finale there really shouldn't have been a reason for what's been implied to have happened.

Anyways, this comes from the fact that I doubt Alice would ever let her best friend be alone. She'd come in and help however she could. Plus it's not like she'd say no to an adventure!

When is this set? I was initially going for the time right before the weeeeeeird Will and Belle thing, but honestly this could explain why he's not in season five. Plug it in wherever you'd rather have it. I know I'm headcanoning that he went off with Alice rather then fading into Storybrooke. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
